Saving Mary Lynette
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Ash is coming home but before he gets there Mary lynette meets James and Poppy. While waiting for Ash, Mary Lynette is captured. Can Ash,His sisters,James,and Poppy save her before it's too late? Sucky summery. ML/A P/J and slight J/M
1. Meeting James and Poppy

**Okay so I was bored. I will update Diana Fowl soon. I've been busy though. Lots to do:Drum lessons, friends,school,new books. it's spring break so I'll get more free time!**

**Jazzy:I loved that book!**

**Me:I know right!**

**Jazzy:Too bad we don't own it.**

**Me:You might not but me...**

**Jazzy:Emmy(growls)**

**Me:Kidding! Just kidding!(Evil Smile)**

**Mary Lynette's POV**

I'd been walking around town when I met a girl. She had curly hair and nice eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She wore a necklace with a black flower kinda like the flower Ash always had shown somewhere. I walked up to her.

"Hi. My name's Mary Lynette. Yours?"

"Poppy." The girl said. A boy with dark hair came up and she smiled at him. He was handsome but not like Ash. Not even close, but all boys were like that to me now. He smiled at me too.

"This is James, my boyfriend." She said the world like there was more to it. htere probably was but I wasn't about to say anything. They lookeda t one another lovingly like there was nothing else in the world better then being together.

"Nice to meet you. You 2 must be new here." i said and they nodded. Cool, i was right.

"Yeah. We just stopped here for the night." James said and Poppy nodded in agreement. Mark then ran up to me.

"Mary! It's been a year! he's coming back!" he yelled and I felt a happiness rush over me.

"Who's coming back?" Poppy asked sweetly.

"My sister's boyfriend Ash." I swiftly hit Mark and he grabbed his stomach where I hit. Poppy tensed up a bit and James had anger swiftly flash in his eyes.

"Ash Redfern?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. He left a year ago and promised to come back." I said. I noticed the desperation in my voice but knew why. I'd missed him so badly. James smiled a bit.

"He's your boyfriend?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm his cousin. You mind if we stay and see him again? I need to talk to him." I nodded. James must be a vampire too since they were cousins. That or a witch.

**James POV**

Ash fell in love with a human! I knew it would happen but not this soon. I could see Poppy smile a bit. she understood too. This would be interesting to see him again and maybe rub it in that I was right. I Looked at Mary Lynette and noticed that she was staring at Poppy's necklace. did she know about the Nightworld? She looked at me then my ring. She looked like she understood. That was double strikes for Ash. This would be fun when he came home Lots of fun.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Mark asked. Poppy shook her head.

"No. We weren't gonna stay but now we might stay in a hotel." Mary Lynette laughed, granted I saw nothing funny about the statement.

"There are not hotels in Briar Creek. You could either stay with us or Jade,Kestrel, and Rowan." So they were here too. Well of course, they were probably living with Their Aunt Opal. No wonder they were here.

"We'll stay with Rowan, Kestrel and jade if you don't mind." I said and Mary Lynette looked at me.

"We'll have to ask them first."

**Mary Lynette's POV**

We got to Burdock farm and I said, "Wait here. Let me go make sure they're here." I hadn't planed on making sure they were there I wanted to warn them that James and Poppy here.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"ROWAN! KESTREL! JADE!" I yelled and the 3 sisters came down the staris.

"Yes Mary Lynette?" Jade and as she sat down on the old fluffy couch.

"Are you cousins with a James?" I asked and Rowan nodded.

"Yes, Why?"

"Him and his Girlfriend are here and they want to see Ash when he gets back." I managed in one laughed mancingly.

"This will be interesting. Ash and James hate one another ever since Ash tried to put the moves on Poppy." I sucked in a breath. He said he had down alot of things in his past he was sorry for. I knew they wouldn't be good but putting moves on the girl outside the door. I didn't like it.

"Can they stay here for a while?" I asked and Jade smiled her brillaint smile.

"Yes! we haven't seen him in sooo long and I wnat to meet Poppy. She has to be nice if James fell for her." I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"They are here and they said you could stay." James nodded and Poppy smiled and the 2 walked in the door.

James and Poppy talked to the 3 sisters. They sat on the couch while Kestrel stood, Rowan sat on a chair, Mark and jade sat on a couch holding hands and I sat on the floor going off intop my own thoughts. It was 10 pm, why wasn't Ash here yet.

"Mary Lynette?" Jade asked and I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked finally focusing on my surrondings.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll be back. I have to get something from my house." Everyone nodded and I walked out of the house and stared at the sky. I could faintly see the Andromeda Nebula to the East.

"He's coming. He promised." I said quietly to myself.

"He doesn't always fulfill his promises." I turned around and saw james standing behind me looking at me. I looked at the sky again.

"He promised me so He'll fulfill his promise." James chuckled. I found no humor in this exact subject. He was coming back. I had no doubt even if he did.

"What makes you different?" He asked and I smiled.

"You wouldn't understand." He nodded.

"I keep up pretty well." I looked at him.

"Ash is... Well... My soulmate." James looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Is he now?" He said this as if I was a child. I was 18 for heavans sake. A year older then him.

"Yes he is. I had a hard time believeing it at first but he is." James nodded. That didn't seem to be enough for him.

I was about to say something when I started to feel light headed. I slowly fell to my knees and James ran to me but before he got there someone hit him and took me. I couldn't see the person's face but I heard them tell me I was okay before it went dark.


	2. Mind Connection

****

**Yeah chapter 2!**

**Jazzy(dressed as a cheerleader):What don't you own?!**

**Me(dressed in tank top,jeans,and flipflops):The characters and the book nightworld.**

**Jazzy:YEAH!**

**Ash's POV**

I didn't mean to be late, but I wanted to get Mary Lynette something and I couldn't find anything for her. I ended up with a black Iris. I thought it was cool. The best thing about it was that It didn't die so if I ever did have to leave again (God forbid) She had something to remind her of me. I walked up to the Burdock house but saw something on the hill Mary Lynette always stargazed on. I walked upt he hill to see James on his back groaning in pain.

"Dude, what happened to you?When did you get here? Where's Poppy?" I asked the millions of questions as I helped him up.

"I got here earlier today, poppy's at the Burdock farm and I don't know." He explained. He looked at me as if something had happened and he didn't want to say.

"I met Mary Lynette." He said and I knew what was next:Millions of I told you so's. I was wrong.

"I'm sorry Ash. Someone took her when they hit me with a chunk of wood." I laughed.

"Good one. now let's go back to the house." He looked at me and it sank in that he wasn't joking. I ran to the house with a speed I didn't know I had but I didn't pay mind to my speed. I slammed open the door.

"Is Mary Lynette here?" I asked in shear horror when they all said no.

"What's wrong Ash?" Jade asked and I sank to my knees. This couldn't be happening. My tear threatened to spill over, but then I felt a rage filling me limb from limb. If whoever took her hurt her, I was going to kill them slower then if they don't hurt her.

**Mary Lynette's POV**

When I woke up, the room I was in was dark. I noticed that there was a moldy smell to the room. My arms were tied to one another and so were my feet. I heard a laugh and look for the source. It was a male laugh. I looked around but it was useless. The room was too dark to see anything.

"Having trouble seeing?" The voice asked.

The room went bright with light and I saw a male with dark hair. He looked at me with irritation.

"Who are you and why'd you take me?**(Sorry if I sound horrible, really cliched don't mean too-Emmy) **I asked. The boy laughed again. He didn't look any bit older than 18.

"My name is Quinn and I want to seek revenge on a Redfern and Ash is the easiest target." He said and I gasped.

"Why? What did the Redferns do to you?" He looked like he got even more irritated.

"They made me like this! I didn't want to be a vampire but they made me like this. So why not seek revenge and fill out a law or two."

I was about to ask him what he meant but I knew exactly what he meant. Rule number 1 in the night world:Never tell a human about the night world and rule number 2:Never fall in love with a human. Ash broke number 2 and Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade broke number 1.

"Don't worry, You'll see Ash soon. I would never let him miss out on the day you die." Quinn smiled and walked out of the room leaving me alone.

**James's POV**

In all the years I had known Ash, I'd never seen him this mad or scared and he was a big pile of both. His eyes were black with fury but the way he acted showed his fear. He might be Mary Lynette's soul mate. The way he acted made it seem as if he really did care about her.

"Do you have any idea who might have took her?" I asked but Ash just sat there staring off into space. He looked so sad It looked like he could go into the Fetal position at any moment.

"Ash." I said he still didn't look. This was getting annoying now.

"ASH!" I yelled and he looked at me. His eyes were a black with a bit of red tinted in it and that could mean millions of things like anger and fear. Weird huh? I'd never expected that you know?

"No, We have no leads at all. The only one we could have is a werewolf and she killed him." I gave Ash a weird look. He shrugged.

"Don't know, I was unconsciousand bleeding." I couldn't believe that but no one was elaborating so... Poppy looked at me in disbelief and I shrugged in a form of I don't know what's going on.

Ash straightened up a bit.

"What Ash?" Mark asked with a spark of hope.

"I think I know who took her." Wow, Ash with an idea, weird.

**Mary Lynette's POV**

Quinn had finally untied me and given me food. It tasted horrible and I only ate it to stay strong so I could escape to Ash. I couldn't let him get here but where was here? I didn't know. Quinn had gone to another room in the building leaving me alone. That Idiot. He was dumber then a post.

I looked for a place in the room to escape to. God this was hopeless. I then caught sight of the window leading to the room Quinn had shown himself the first time. An idea formed slightly in my mind and I decided to take it. What other choice did I have?

I walked to the wall underneath the window. I looked up and down the wall and saw a slight crack. I wasn't like Mark, I couldn't climb like a monkey but I sure could hold on for my life on the wall. I tripped and fell tot he ground. I groaned at the pain. _That hurt_ I thought. _What happened?_ Someone asked but not aloud.

"Ash?" I asked.

**Ash's POV**

I wasn't expecting it when I suddenly heard someone say That hurt. I looked around but no one was saying anything.

_What Happened?_ I asked in my mind. Soemone answered back,

_Ash?_ I froze.

_Mary Lynette?_ I asked.

_Yes. ASH! We can talk to one another by Telepathy!_ She yelled and I just stared in disbelief. But how could this happen?

"Are you okay Ash?" Kestrel asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Rowan, can soulmates use Telepathy?" She looked confused,

"Uh, I don't know. Jade Mark?" She looekd at the 2.

"No, I can't read her mind."Mark said.

_How are we doing this Mary Lynette? You're human, and I don't think you have any witch on your family's history._

Mary Lynette paused some how I could feel her thinking.

_I don't know. We couldn't do this before. I would know, I tried._ I smiled. She did remeber me while I was gone. Something then hit me.

_Remeber when I almost turned you into a vampire? _I felt her nodded as if I had just seen her.

_Yeah what about it? _she asked but then it dawned on her.

_When we exchanged blood, our minds crossed and now we really are stuck with one another. _I smiled at her thought.

_Exactly._ It was then that our minds disconnected.

_Mary Lynette? _I asked but no one answered.

I cursed under my breath and everyone looked at me.

"I got an idea." I said.

**Mary Lynette's POV**

I never got to warn him not to come when our connection unconnected.

I cursed, Why'd it stop?! I started climbing again. Ash wasn't going to get hurt because of me. Not again


	3. Captured

**Jazzy:OMTL!**

**Me:What?**

**Jazzy:Another Chapter! That's 3 chapters in 2 days.**

**Me:Coolio. See what Spring break does to me?**

**Ash's POV**

I looked outside to see it was getting brighter. I cursed under my breath and looked at everyone sleeping. We had been trying to figure out where she was. James had been trying to who took her. I told him it was Quinn but he doesn't believe me. I don't blame him I'm not normally right but this time I am.

I know it's Quinn. I don't know why but I just have a feeling it's him. He's always talking about the Redferns messed him up by turning him into a vampire at 18. He would want to make us pay so why not me?

I stood up from the floor and slipped on my shoes. I walked out of the house silently and closed the door behind me. I walked up the hill and looked down at the road.

"Come on Quinn, where'd you take her?" I asked softly talking to my self. I tried to go into her mind just to talk to her ask her where she was and if it was Quinn. I couldn't talk to her but I did go into her mind a bit. She was trying to climb a wall. I smiled she was trying to escape. The wall was white except for a window right above her. The window was dark and had a red light flashing every minute.

My eyes popped open. I knew where she was and I was going to get her. I was going alone though. I needed to save her. It was probably my fault she was stuck in there. In the Black Iris club. I should have known he would bring her there. It was then that I was wacked with a piece of wood.

"Ow. That hurt." I said and whoever hit me started to laugh.

"Good." It was Quinn. I tried to get up but he only hit me again.

"You gotta stop doing that." I said and he grabbed me.

"Not by a long shot."

**James POV**

I woke up and Ash wasn't there. I looked in the bathroom and still no Ash. He wasn't in the house. I saw his shoes were missing.

"That retard." I said and Poppy slowly awoke.

"Who?" She asked as she was rubbing the sleepout of her eyes.

"Ash. He's gone and probably dead if he went looking for Mary Lynette." Her eyes widened. She didn't like Ash much but she did care for him a bit. I woke up Jade, Kestrel, Rowan and Mark.

"Ash is gone." I said. Jade didn't change her expression.

"We figured he would get tired of your not believeing he's changed and decide to prove it to you." I couldn't believe what she had said.

"Excuse me for knowing my cousin way more then you know your brother." Kestrel rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, You've been on him since he got back. Give the guy a rest. He left Mary Lynette to do two things. One, To tell our father that we were staying and to make sure Quinn believeed he had it all taken care of and two, to fix a couple horrible things in the past he did so he wouldn't be a bad soulmate for Mary Lynette."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I'd never known Ash to want to correct what he did wrong ecspecially for a girl. Perhaps he really wasn't using her. What was my first clue?

"Do you think he knows where she is?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"He should. He kept naming off millions of places she could be last night." Jade said as she grabbed the kitten Tiggy off the floor and settled him on her lap.

"Why did he leave alone? He could get himself and Mary Lynette killed just because he didn't bring back up." Poppy said.

"He wants to prove himself to both James and Mary Lynette. Last year when she killed a deranged werewolf, he tried to save her but the werewolf was after him. She got lose from the ropes the werewolf stuck her in and got a silver pocket knife and stabbed him. Ash wanted to save her not the other way around." Rowan said.

So he wanted to show he was worthy to a girl who already loved him? God that boy was messed up.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We wait."

**Mary Lynette's POV**

I'd been trying all night to get out but it was hopeless. I couldn't climb wirth my life up a tree none the less a wall with a couple cracks. I was sitting down trying to find another plan in my mind when I heard someone yelling.

_This hurts! Let me go!_ The voice was in my mind.

_ASH!!!_ I yelled in my thoughts.

_Mary Lynette! Are you okay?_

_Are you?_ He paused a little.

_Yeah, sorta. I know where you are and who kidnapped you._

I smiled. He knew one more thing then I did. I always knew he was smart.

_Quinn kidnapped me and where am I?_

_The Black Iris Club. It's in Los Angeles. This is the club I used to come to._

I noticed the hurt in his thoughts.

_What's wrong?_ I asked.

_I can't save you because Quinn got me too._

I couldn't believe this. I thought he was just waiting for Ash to come to me but he was going to make sure Ash did watch.

Someone came up to the window. It was Quinn.

"Hello again Mary Lynette. Look who I brought!" He showed Ash who tried to get out of his grip.

"Let him go. You don't have to hurt him." I shouted to Quinn but he only laughed.

_Jerk Face_ Ash smiled at my comment.

_It's true!_ He nodded a bit. Quinn sat him down.

"Congrats. You get to see the show. Say Bye Bye to Mary Lynette." His eyes widened.

"You're going to kill her?!" He yelled.

"Why of course an you're going to watch." Quinn strapped him down and came down to the little room I was in. He had a knife. Crap.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! WOOO! Review please! not really bad flames though. **

**Jazzy: OOO! What happens next?**

**Me: Can't tell.**

**Jazzy:I'm your muse! You can tell me.**

**Me:HA! Yeah right. You'd tell.**

**Jazzy: Would not.**

**Me:Watch(Whispers in Jazzy's ear.**

**Jazzy:OMTL! REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. More than 1 enemy

**Jazzy:the sun is shining, don't you have anything better to do then write?!**

**Me:For one, it's cold outside and two, no I have nothing better to do.**

**Jazzy:Then you won't mind saying you own nothing.**

**Me:Yes I would mind.**

**Jazzy:Say it or I will.**

**Me:Will not (jumps on Jazzy)**

**Jazzy:She owns Noth...(mouth is covered by duct tape)**

**Me:(laughs)**

**General POV**

Ash tried to untie him self but it was hard. He had only moments before Quinn would kill Mary Lynette and he couldn't let him do that. Quinn was going to hurt her and you didn't do that to Ash Redfern's soulmate.

Ash tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but cut him self on the wooden chair. He cursed under his breath.

Mary Lynette tried to get away from Quinn but he was strong. She kept tripping which hurt like crap on a concrete floor.

"Don't run, I will be faster if you don't run." She ran anyway, kicking and screaming was how she came into the world, she was going out the same way. Quinn didn't play games when he was getting irritated. He caught her quickly.

"Hey Ash, say bye bye to her." Ash was still struggling to get away and he saw Quinn grab her.

Quinn took out a knife and stabbed her in her stomach. Mary Lynette's breathingcame in deep gasps. Ash saw her andfinally broke free. Quinn didn't notice him because he was focused on killing the human. He was about to stab again when Ash came up behind him and punched him. He got Quinn's head andQuinn fell to the ground unconscious. Vampires weren't hurt as easy but Ash got him hard, real hard.

Mary Lynette's breathing was slow and deep as she held on to the last form of life she had. Ash ran to her. He looked around the room and found nothing that could help.

_Ash. _A small voice full of pain said.

_I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have never been late coming back. I shouldn't have..._ He was cut off by a small giggle.

_It's not your fault Ash. _He then got an idea.

_I know how to save you. _He then cut his arm with his teeth and held it to Mary Lynette's mouth. The liquid fell in her mouth. Ash heard a gasp from her mindbut she never shut her mouth. Once all the blood needed was in her, he fixed the wound and drunk her blood. The process of the 2nd**(since they had the first blood excahnge in Daughters of Darkness)** blood exchange went slower then usual but Mary Lynette was too weak to drink Ash's blood at a faster rate.

Once it was done, Ash watched Mary Lynette slowly gain her full consciousness. She sat up and examind her surrondings. She smiled at Ash.

"We're even now." She said, obviously reffering to the year before when she had saved him. He nodded smiling.

"Not yet." He then kissed her. The kiss was better and more passionate then the first one a year ago. This one had more emotions. Fear, happiness, anger, sorrow, and forgivness. After about a minute the two needed air. They smiled at one another not breaking contact till ash remebered somehting. He dug in his pocket to find the black Iris.

"This is why I was late getting back." She took the flower and her eyes welled up with tears. She hugged Ash who was surprised at her reaction but hugged back.

"We're not safe yet." He said as the two seperated.

"We still need to get out of the club before someone sees us,ecspecially Hunter." Mary Lynette raised an eye brow.

"Hunter?" She asked and Ash's face went grim.

"My dad."**(I don't know if Hunter is Ash's father, I haven't read the second book or third yet so if I'm wrong, tell me and I'll try to fix it.)**

Hunter Redfernwasn't used to going to clubs but he was looking for Ash. His son Ash had left the day before without telling anyone where he had gone. Hunter had noticed Ash's odd behavior. Ash had used to talk about the girls he had found and ditched but now Ash didn't even look at girls anymore. Ash also used to talk way too much, but now he stared off into space. Hunter wasn't used to any of Ash's new behavior and he wanted to know what was wrong.

Ash had seen Hunter on his way in. It was easy to sneak past him but it wouldn't be with Mary Lynette behind him. She was still human and everyone could probably see her difference then everyone else.

Ash and Mary Lynette walked through the crowd of people. Oddly, no one noticed how different she was. People said hi to Ash and he said hi back trying to keep a low profile. They were almost to the door when Hunter found them.

"Ash! I knew I'd find you here." Ash cursed inderhis breath before turning around to see his father coming over. Mary Lynette came closer to Ash hoping Hunter didn't notice.

"Hi father. What are you doing here?" Ash was nervous as he tried to block his mind.

"I'm looking for you. You've been acting weird lately and I was here to ask you what was wrong." He caught sight of Mary Lynette and smiled.

"Who's This?" He asked.

"This is Mary Lynette. Mare, this is my father, Hunter Redfern." Mary Lynette nodded,scared.

"Nice to meet you." She said. she was about to hold out her hand for a shake when Ash grabbed her hand. He intertwined his fingers with her's and squeezed. Hunter looked at Mary Lynette and it dawned on him.

"Ash, she's human." He said and Ash and Mary Lynette rushed outside. Hunter followed the couple.

"Ash Redfern! You told a human about the Night world didn't you?!" Luckily, the Black Iris Club was in the desert of California so No one heard Hunter yell.

"No I did not tell her. Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade did! I just fell in love with her! I only did one thing against the law!" Ash yelled back and Hunter was aghast.

"You what?!!!" He yelled and Mary Lynette squeezed Ash's hand. His eyes were now just red with anger.

"I fell inlove with her! Do you have a problem with that?!" Hunter's face got red.

"Yes I do!"

"TO DANG BAD!" Ash yelled. Mary Lynette was scared but not only of Hunter but of what would happen when he told. Would they get away? Would they die? Hunter looked at her with anger in his eyes. he looked down at the couple's hands. They were still connected. He let out a breath.

"Are you serious about this Ash? Are you really in love with her?" Without hesitation,

Ash answered, "Yes. I am in love with her" Ash looked at Mary Lynette and smiled.

"We're soulmates." Hunter knew what a soul mate was and how bonded two soulmates were. He nodded.

"I can't do anything to change that." Hunter sighed.

"Fine. But if the world finds out about our kind because of her or anyone dies because of her..." He stopped. They all knew the consequences. Ash nodded and he and Mary Lynette turned to leave.


	5. Final Battle

**Me:I went outside and now it's getting dark. Happy now?Besides, I'm on a roll.**

**Jazzy:Jelly roll.**

**Me:My mother says that! **

**Jazzy:(Rolls her eyes)**

**Me:I own nothing cept the jelly roll thing.**

**Jazzy:Your mom owns that.**

**Me:Shut it.**

**General POV**

Ash and Mary Lynette walked down the road looking for a gas station to rest at. They were going to wait for James to pick them up. Mary Lynette winced in pain when she stepped up a small hill.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked. She shook her head.

"I think the vampire blood is wearing off." He nodded. They were in the middle of no where so why not make the last exchange there? He'd just have to call James and tell him where to go.

"Here let's finish the last exchange." She nodded and sat down. Ash sat next to her and moved her head over and bit down. He felt her pain in her stomach. The pain was intense and he felt her try not to let him feel it.

_It's fine Mary, I can take the pain for a while._

_I don't want you hurt too._ He smiled mentally.

Ash lifted his head and then cut a small cut on his neck and Mary Lynette started to drink his blood. She didn't need much. She stopped drinking the blood and she slowly drifted to sleep in Ash's arms. He found his cell phone in his pocket and dialed James's number.

"Ash, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but we won't make it to the gas station." He looked at Mary Lynette sleeping. He'd wake her tomorrow. She would need the sleep.

"Why?"

"Mary Lynette is sleeping and she will be atleast till tomorrow."

"You turned her into one of us." Ash heard the smiled in James's voice.

" She got stabbed in her stomach and was slowly dieing. I exchanged blood with her. It was the second time since last year. It wore off quickly due to the scare my dad gave her. We exchanged blood for the thrid time and now she's sleeping." James swallowed.

"Uncle Hunter knows?" Ash sighed.

"Yeah. He said he would keep quiet unless more humans found out because of her." James heard the fear in Ash's voice and you couldn't blame him. His own father was willing to have him and Mary Lynette killed bu then again so would James parents.

James got to the gas station and started down hill to find Mary Lynette sleeping on Ash. Ash was smiling.

"Help me up." He whispered and James picked Mary Lynette up. Ash stood up and James gave him the sleeping female.

"Think she'll make it to vampire?" James asked and Ash looked up at him and smirked.

"Well duh! She's a fighter. She ain't dieing. Trust me." James nodded.

"hey Ash, I'm sorry I was being obnoxious to you sbout Mary Lynette. I didn't think you would change or at least not that fast." Ash nodded.

"Yeah well you were wrong. I love her and would change everything about me for her. She needs me to be a better person and I am going to be." James couldn't believe his ears but he decided to trust Ash for once.

Ash was slowly drifting to sleep when something jumped onto the road. James slammed his breaks waking Ash up.

"Dude! What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

A figure came out in front of the Integra.

"Thought you could get away huh Ash?" It was Quinn.

"I thought I got you!" Ash yelled and Quinn smiled.

"Not by a long shot." Quinn then flipped the car over. James held on for dear life and Ash tryed to hold on to Mary Lynette who stirred a bit. Ash made sure she was okay and jumped out of the car. He grabbed Quinn and threw him into a tree. James climbed out of the car only to find Ash throwing Quinn. He saw Mary Lynette laying on the ground next to the car. To become a vampire, the vampire blood only needed 10 minutes to beat out the human blood.

Quinn stood up. He was lucky no splinters of wood got into him. Ash walked up to Quinn and picked him up again but Quinn bit him. Ash dropped him and grabbed his own hand.

"OW! You..." Ash was interupted by Quinn smashing him into the ground He hit Ash multiple times and threw him into a tree. He wasn't as lucky as Quinn because small splinters got into his back. It reminded Ash of when he gave Mary Lynette the stick and she put it to his throat only Quinn wasn't going to pretend to want to kill him. He really wanted to kill Ash. Ash lied still slowly breathing. There was a pain in his back from the small splinters.

James had gone to Mary Lynette hoping she did turn into a vampire. He shook her.

"Mary Lynette. Wake up!" She stirred abit but not much. At that moment was when Quinn had bit Ash. James shook her more frantically.

"Mary Lynette. Wake up! Ash is in trouble." Mary Lynette's eyes slowly opened up and that was when Ash had hit the tree.

"Where's Ash?" She asked as she sat up. She looked at the blond vampire on the ground. She saw that his breaths were short and more like gasps. Quinn was walking towards Ash with a piece of wood. Mary Lynette stood up and started yelling.

"Hey Quinn! Over here!" He looked and she lunged. He looked surprised and Mary Lynette took his stake. She got off of him and smiled.

"Say Bye Bye." She then staked him.

She didn't wollow in pity for more then a second. She then got up and went to Ash. He was still breathing which was a miracle.

"Ash. Please talk to me." She looked worridly at the blond vampire as she picked out the splinters fo his back. They hadn't gone too far so they didn't hit his heart.

"Please Ash. Speak to me." She was getting scared now. She was about to start crying when Ash groaned.

"We're no longer equal." He muttered and Mary Lynette started to laugh.

"You idiot! I thought you were dead!" She hit Ash when he sat up. James smiled at his cousin.

"You were dying out there so I had to get back up and she was the only one I could think of." James said and Ash sighed. He looked at Mary Lynette who smiled.

"I'm a vampire! I can see stars I didn't even know were there." Ash looked at the sky. It was night again. What day it had been. He had lost track of time. He looked at Mary Lynette then kissed her. The kiss was their longest and most roughest they ever had. They let go two minutes later when James spoke up again.

"Get a room!" Mary Lynette looked at him and rolled her eyes. She then looked at Ash who was smiling from ear to ear at her. She then remembered something and felt her pockets. She lifted out the Black Iris. It was still alive even from being in her pocket for so long. Ash smiled at her as he saw what she had gotten from her pocket.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Jazzy:OMTL!(is crying) That was so sweet!**

**Me: You sap.**

**Jazzy: It was though!**

**Me: Review please! I'm thinking about making a sequel. Tell me if I should or not!**


End file.
